oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Kosygin
Yuri Kosygin (Russian: Юрий Косыгин) was a Russian inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Olek Krupa. Character Summary He came to Oz in Season 3, serving life without parole for eight counts of first-degree murder, four counts of attempted murder, and illegal possession of a firearm. Even though Kosygin appears harmless, he is one of the most dangerous inmates in Oz. He came to America from Russia to find a better life for his family. He was a teacher in Russia and, after struggling to make ends meet, he got a job painting houses for a member of the Russian mob. The man abused and ridiculed Kosygin, who eventually strangled him. Kosygin then earned a reputation for ruthlessness and was hired by the mob as an assassin. He is known as "the most brutal hitman in Little Odessa." Plot Summary Season 3 When Kosygin first arrives in Oz, Antonio Nappa attempts to befriend him but Kosgyin rebuffs Nappa, putting him immediately at odds with the Italians. Chucky Pancamo approaches fellow Russian inmate Nikolai Stanislofsky to strong-arm him into apologizing for the insult. Stanislofsky tells Pancamo that Kosygin has no allegiance to him, Stanislofsky is a Jew and Kosygin is a Cossack. Stanislofsky tells Pancamo that in Little Odessa Kosygin is widely feared for his savagery. Fellow inmate Ryan O'Reily pays Kosygin to kill William Cudney in order to keep Cudney silent about O'Reily spiking the water in a prison boxing tournament. Stanislofsky knows of O'Reily's plot, and tells Pancamo that Kosygin spiked his water before a boxing match as a means of having the Italians eliminate him. At O'Reily's suggestion, Pancamo tells Kosygin that Stanislofsky informed Pancamo of his involvement as a means of getting Kosygin sent to death row without the Italians being suspect. He then waits until he and Stanislofsky are alone in the library. Kosygin describes his life of murder and tells the horrified Stanislofsky that he has murdered 49 people and he will be the honoured 50th victim. He attempts to kill him with the sharpened temple pieces of his eyeglasses. Stanislofsky survives, and Kosygin is sent to the hole, then to solitary confinement. In a deleted scene, Kosygin later receives a visit from a woman named Lana Keese who is posing as a "State Department employee" in solitary and sometime during the visit she kills him."Secret Identities" on Amazon.com Appearances Season 3 *U.S. Male *Cruel and Unusual Punishments *Secret Identities (Death/Deleted Scenes) Kill Count Personal * Leonid Roginsky: Strangled to death for treating Kosygin disrespectfully. * 39 Other People: All assassinations carried out for the Russian Mob. * Eight Unnamed People: All shot to death in a drive-by. (1999) * William Cudney: Stabbed in the neck. Hit ordered by Ryan O'Reily. (1999) Gallery Yuri_Kosygin.png|Kosygin as seen in his crime flashback. StanislofskyAndKosygin.jpg|Stanislofsky pouring a shot of vodka for Kosygin. KosyginAndHughes.jpg|Kosygin in the library with Hughes. KosyginGlasses.jpg|Kosygin's improvised assassination device; his glasses. KosyginAndStanislofsky.jpg|Kosygin arguing with Stanislofsky. KosyginStabbingStanislofsky.jpg|Kosygin stabbing Stanislofsky. KosyginInSolitary.jpg|Kosygin in the hole. References Category:Characters Category:The Others Category:Emerald City Category:Solitary Category:Lifers Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers